


Muku and Hiba Go Mile High

by citrussunscreen



Series: Muku and Hiba Go Mile High [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6918 As the title implies, Mukuro and Hibari take a trip, intending to join the Mile High Club, however, it doesn't go as smoothly as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muku and Hiba Go Mile High

Title: Muku and Hiba Go Mile High

Rating: M

Warnings: TYL6918, 69TYL18, TYL69TYL18, 6918

Note: Originally for the 6918 Anthology. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this FF! :D

Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

_ His breathing was not consistent, the other noticed as he moved his hips diligently. And so he smiled, at the one below him, allowing for his leather glove free hand to weave through the other’s silky black hair, his aim to calm the other down, to allow for the black haired Japanese boy to have consistent breaths. _

_ Seemingly knowing what the other was trying to convey, Hibari snarled at the other before his voice hitched ungracefully when the smirking illusionist pinched his alerted nipples. It proved to be more of an addition to the inconsistency in breathing as Mukuro mesmerizingly moved his mouth against the other’s flushed skin. Hibari was capturing every moment, his moans and groans following the movement of the man whose hips were still diligently rocking. _

_ To his amusement, Mukuro could feel as the boy beneath him tightened his grip and then loosen his grip before tightening again, groaning softly. It amused him. He could feel Hibari’s legs acting along with the arms, the hands, when loosening, the legs fell, not able to wrap them around Mukuro’s body, and when his hands gripped tightly, his legs did too, jolting into position as they wrapped nicely and tightly around Mukuro’s body. It amused him. _

_ Face flushed pink and lips quivering at times, eyelids half open and eyebrows that moved naturally with the rhythm, a slender body that quirked at the weirdest and most entertaining times, Rokudo Mukuro chuckled at the lack of words or to be more specific, threats, from the boy that had his member buried into. _

_ It was an understatement to say that Rokudo Mukuro enjoyed the erotically pleasured face of Hibari Kyoya attempting to moan out his name when the black haired boy was usually, so very independent. And to know that it was he himself, Rokudo Mukuro that was inflicting such a rare expression on the other’s face, the illusionist’s smirk widened even more.  _

xxx

Muku and Hiba Go Mile High

xxx

Why, you may ask, just why, why was Mukuro not sleeping when everyone else in the passenger seats were.

He didn’t know himself. Perhaps it was knowing that they were going to land soon, or perhaps it was just that he wanted to smile giddily at Hibari Kyoya’s sleeping face without anyone looking at him with weird stares.

But he felt rather cheerful at the fact that he was not dozing off like all the others.

He mused on, staring goofily at the sleeping face, the man himself most likely deep in slumber. Oh but, the two of them had arrangements. It was decided, beforehand, that the two would join the Mile High Club. And yes, this certain promise he shall keep. Smiling, Rokudo Mukuro reached a hand out to tap the other on the shoulder.

And so it came as a slight shock when the man next to him suddenly ‘Poofed', surrounded by bright yet soft looking pink smoke. Very familiar pink smoke. And it took a while for Mukuro to register that the smoke had disappeared, and that the one sitting next to him was still Hibari Kyoya, who didn’t seem to look very comfortable, and who was without a doubt, ten years younger.

Then, it really clicked, as Mukuro took his hand back. The man that was sitting next to him was most likely hit with the 10 year bazooka ten years ago and so the two ended up switching places.

Shrugging, Mukuro grumbled a little before he stretched his hands out once more, pinching the other on the cheeks.

Light blue grey eyes snapped open. Hibari Kyoya looked sleepy; his tired eyes lazily looked at the man that had woken him up. Yawning, Hibari mumbled “What, it’s only you?” before his eyes closed once more, drifting off back to sleep.

Staring at the other with a little more shock than when the older Hibari Kyoya ‘poofed’ Mukuro sighed before he pulled the ten year younger Hibari out of his chair, and consequently out of his slumber.

Yawning, Hibari did not take notice of Mukuro’s long ponytail when he rested himself on the other’s back, very much like a piggy back, only, Hibari wasn’t much help in allowing Mukuro to carry him on his back.

But hey, Mukuro had already decided he’d teach the young Hibari a lesson for ruining his plans. And so Mukuro carried the sleeping boy into the bathroom, already deciding that the younger Hibari Kyoya would have to keep him amused till the older one came back.

Stirring from his sleep at the touch of the cold tiles, the young Hibari Kyoya opened his eyes, his hands promptly reaching up to rub softly. And he yawned. “What are you doing, Mukuro?” Hibari asked as he slowly stood up from the bathroom tiles.

And then, Mukuro noticed after quite the while that the boy before him had not yet hit puberty. “What?” he gasped out as he noted at their height difference, it was quite the gap from usual. Just to make sure that the other really had not hit puberty, Mukuro squatted and promptly pulled the other’s pants down. He was checking to see if there was hair.

And there was none.

Scowling, Mukuro did not notice as Hibari’s leg came flying, kicking him in the head, and only noticing that the other had done so when he felt the pain ringing in his ears. “Oi! What are you doing?” complained Mukuro.

Quickly pulling his pants back up, Hibari growled. “I’m going back to bed” however the hand tightly grasping his arm restricted him from doing so.

And it was when Hibari noted that Mukuro stood next to him that he finally noticed just how much taller than usual his partner was. Frowning, Hibari pinched himself, making sure he was not dreaming. It stung a little, and the man holding his arm was still so tall, and so, twitching a little, Hibari pinched the other, just to make sure it was really there.

Quirking an eyebrow up, Mukuro looked at the other weirdly before he smirked. “Say, Kyoya” Slurred Mukuro as he pulled the other in closer “How about you compensate me a little for your mistakes?”

“Eh?” Hibari whispered softly, somehow, he felt so very inferior when he was in the arms of Rokudo Mukuro, if the person holding him indeed was Rokudo Mukuro. They looked the same, but this one was just a little taller than usual. Looking up, Hibari noticed the ear piercing, he flinched. He never recalled Mukuro having piercing. And then there was also the long hair. Frowning, Hibari found it odd how Mukuro’s appearance could change in the span of the few hours he spent sleeping.

“What do you say, Kyoya?” Mukuro whispered huskily into the other’s ear before he lightly licked Hibari’s ear lobe.

And Hibari knew what Mukuro wanted. Pushing the other away, Hibari glared “No, we just did it a few hours ago”

Mukuro felt his smirk go lopsided. So he learnt the younger him had just experienced the pleasure of burying his cock in the younger Hibari Kyoya. However, Mukuro mused, he had not yet experienced it yet today, and it was all because of the boy in front of him that had to be so careless as to allow the bazooka to hit him when he was sleeping. Scowling, Mukuro grabbed the other. “Kyoya, I’ll give you a nice memory to take back with you so promise me you won’t carelessly get hit by the bazooka when I’ve already had arrangements with the future you.”

“What?” Hibari said with a little shock.

Placing a finger across Hibari’s lips, Mukuro told him to hush “You don’t want to wake all the passengers up now do you?” there was small pause before Mukuro spoke again “I won’t hold back on you, after all, you’re still Hibari Kyoya” and Mukuro smirked, gleeful to see the suspicion and linger of fear in the other’s eyes.

xxx

It hurt, Mukuro mused when he realised that Lambo had just left footprints on his forehead. Rubbing the prints off of his forehead, Mukuro got up from the bed he was so peacefully sleeping in, surprised that the boy next to him was still sleeping so peacefully.

Laughing like crazy, Lambo had both his hands on his hips, declaring that he had just conquered the highest mountain.

Staring with disgust, Mukuro noticed that the young child was standing on a pile of books. Hibari Kyoya’s books to be specific. Sighing, Mukuro fixed the bed before he picked Lambo up with both hands. “Be quiet, Kyoya-kun is still sleeping” scolded Mukuro as he looked over his shoulder, to check that the other was indeed sleeping.

Lambo sniffed before he continued to laugh hysterically over something else. One glare from Mukuro shut the other up promptly. But it didn’t take long before Lambo started crying, his limbs flaying around, before he bit down hard on Mukuro’s hand.

Wincing in a little pain, Mukuro let go, dropping Lambo, and out of the corner of his eye, Mukuro saw, the purple 10 year bazooka fly from the Thunder Guardian’s head and landing perfectly over the sleeping and curled up Cloud Guardian.

He didn’t know what ran through his mind. But he registered the anticipation.

The bazooka clicked and the bed was surrounded by pink smoke.

Looking up at the bed and the bazooka, Lambo stopped crying before he ran around in circles, screaming at the top of his head. When the bazooka rolled off of the bed, Lambo halted before he took a quick look at Mukuro, then, scurrying hurriedly over to the bazooka, picking it up and with haste, storing it back in his hair before he ran away from the room, screaming that it wasn’t his fault, his tears leaving a trail behind.

Cringing at the ringing in his ears from Lambo’s cries, Mukuro sighed before he strolled back to his bed tiredly.

“Are we there already, Mukuro? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Mukuro swivelled his head around to look at the owner of the voice. He had temporarily forgotten about the ten year bazooka. Smirking, Mukuro crawled over to the yawning Hibari, and he smirked. The 10 year older Hibari still gave off the murderous vibes, yet the short fringe gave the other a much more child-like atmosphere. It was cute, mused Mukuro as he licked his lips.

“What?” asked Hibari as he noticed the other’s intent stare.

“Nothing” defended Mukuro as he kept looking at the other.

Feeling a little uneasy, Hibari glared at the other. And he noticed, there was something off about the Mukuro before him. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks “Oh gosh, don’t tell me that you–”

“No” interrupted Mukuro “it was you that Lambo’s ten year later bazooka hit” implying that it was Hibari that was at fault. However, Mukuro’s smirk grew even wider when he saw the other frown. Obviously, not wanting to believe that he could be as careless to allow himself to be hit.

Flopping down onto the bed, Hibari sighed softly before he rolled over, pulling the covers over him. “I’ll just borrow your bed for a while then”

Crawling over the older Hibari, Mukuro had a small smile on his face before he swooped down onto the other’s lips, touching it softly.

Hibari opened his eyes, he was glaring at the other “don’t disturb me from my sleep” he whispered softly, yet his tone was stern.

Smirking, Mukuro nodded before he placed his lips over the other’s neck, kissing softly before he whispered against Hibari’s ear “I was just borrowing your lips for a while”

“Then allow me to borrow your face” grumbled Hibari before he punched the other in the face without hesitation “don’t cheat on me you bastard”

Mukuro wiped the blood away from his chin. Before licking the back of his palm, just so he could taste his own blood. Looking up, Mukuro smirked and crawled closer to Hibari before promptly closing off their proximity.

Mouths opened, and tongues swirled, the taste of Mukuro’s blood was metallic against Hibari’s taste buds. Grinning into the kiss, Mukuro could not stop himself as he pushed the other back onto the bed, as he shifted his weight so that he was pressing tightly against the other. It did not take long before Mukuro sneaked a hand under Hibari’s pants, the other hand undoing the button and fly, just so he could have better access.

Disconnecting the kiss for a while, Mukuro whispered at the man that was glaring “You’re still my Hibari Kyoya, Kyoya-kun. So do you see? I’m not cheating on you” Mukuro smiled softly as he roughly yanked the silky pineapple printed boxers off the other as he pressed one finger into Hibari, who cringed as he felt the finger enter him.

Mukuro’s other hand roamed Hibari’s body freely, he undid the buttons on the shirt with one hand and pulled the tie apart with his mouth, the smile on his face was gleeful as he lowered his head down so that he could joyfully suck on the other’s nipples.

Hibari groaned softly. He wanted to kick the other. Yet the finger that was up his ass would get in the way. And to him it didn’t matter if the person whose fingers were in him was a younger Rokudo Mukuro, okay, so maybe it did, but still, the fact that Hibari Kyoya was not resisting, he found it shameful.

And Mukuro noticed. But he didn’t really worry to much about it, he just passed it off as his charms. After all, whenever he and the younger Hibari Kyoya were engaged in sexual intercourse, the black haired Japanese was always, usually, docile. And Mukuro remembered as a longing smile formed on his face, his partner’s expression were always so satisfying to watch.

Pushing another finger through the tight rings of Hibari, Mukuro watched as Hibari’s expression changed. He watched as Hibari bit his lips, and he could feel the slender fingers grasp tightly onto his shoulders.

Stretching it relatively quickly, Mukuro added another finger, and then he could feel as Hibari’s teeth sunk into his neck. He could smell his blood and he could feel the other’s tears. Yet he was sure that it was not the pain that was causing the tears. Because, he would not believe that Hibari Kyoya, whether in the past, future or present, would cry over a little pain.

xxx

Hibari, from the past was holding on tightly, his fingers, pale and slender were gripping tightly onto Mukuro’s broad but not so broad shoulders. He buried his face in Mukuro’s chest as he cried out, his legs weak and giving in. His only balance support being Mukuro’s arm around his waist.

Smirking, Mukuro bit the other’s neck, leaving behind markings, drawing out blood. Hibari whimpered as he dug his head deeper into the other, wanting to hide from the world. And when he released, he could not stop himself as he squeezed in tighter into Mukuro as Mukuro slowly took his fingers out one by one. Enjoying at how the boy he was holding cringed every time he did.

“Ah, that should be a nice memory for you to take back” chuckled Mukuro as he held the other tightly, smirking at the fact that Hibari from the past was quite short, and that it had worked to his advantage in such situations.

Holding tightly onto Mukuro, Hibari did not look up at Mukuro.

“That should be about five minutes” mumbled Mukuro, a little impatient.

And as soon as he finished his sentence, pink smoke engulfed the teenage Hibari Kyoya, there was a ‘poof’ and Mukuro’s eyes brightened when he felt the older Hibari Kyoya in his arms.

However, he did not expect for a fist to come flying his way. And then a kick following after.

Holding his cheek and stomach, Mukuro looked at his partner with a little shock, he hadn’t even done anything and he was being abused.

Snatching his tonfa out, Hibari glared at Mukuro.

“Kyoya, what’s wrong?” Mukuro asked as he stood up slowly. And then he noticed the way the other’s white shirt slipped off of the pale and smooth shoulders, buttons undone up to the belly button and the trousers…that weren’t there. Mukuro licked his lips, as he remembered “Oh I remember what happened” chuckled Mukuro as he sauntered towards Hibari Kyoya. “I wonder what made you so submissive that night, ten years ago, was it because you were sleepy or perhaps my charms?”

It was a rhetorical question.

“Ah, don’t look at me like that, Kyoya” Mukuro’s smirk widened “It’s very appealing, that look” and he placed his hands around the other’s wrists before hurriedly disposing of the other’s weapon.

Hibari flinched as he looked down to see that his wrists were indeed being grasped by Mukuro. He scowled at the fact that he didn’t notice, probably concentrating too much on glaring to death at the other. And now he didn’t even have weapons. Not that he really needed it.

Mukuro examined the other, poking his head here and there “Oh, I left quite the number of hickeys on you” he commented to himself, before he smiled, pleased, “Now then, what shall I do?”

Huffing, Hibari leaned forward, to Mukuro’s surprise. Lightly brushing his lips over the Mist Guardian’s lips, Hibari smiled before he head-butted the other “You can go and die”

Rubbing his forehead, Mukuro looked at the other as if he were hurt, but chuckled as Hibari attempted to pull his shirt down lower “There’s nothing to hide, Kyoya” stated Mukuro as he drawled out the other’s name “You did have an arrangement with me, didn’t you?” he asked into the other’s ear as he drew the other close, his hands already wandering

“Pervert” whispered Hibari as he leaned in closer to Mukuro. He really did feel tired “Can’t you wait for the return flight?”

Pausing a little, Mukuro held the other who was limp against him “Sure” he whispered as he hands wandered down to grope the other “But first we’ll need to get you a pair of pants”

xxx

“What?” asked Mukuro as he looked at Hibari weirdly, before it ticked in his head, the older Hibari had already returned to his time, and now the Hibari of his time is back.

Glaring, Hibari punched the other in the face.

Holding his cheek, Mukuro looked at the other with shock “What was that for!?”

Kicking the other away from him, Hibari gathered the blankets and covered himself with it. “Don’t come any closer” he spat out before he rolled around, turning his back towards Mukuro.

“What?” Mukuro asked, even more confused than before. Crawling back on top of the other, Mukuro pulled the blankets away from the other “Just what are you doing?” he grumbled

Attempting to push the other one away, Hibari snapped “Nothing!” and groaned when he realised that he was failing in his mission to keep Mukuro away. And so he bit the other.

Taking his hand back, Mukuro looked at the other “Oi! Don’t just randomly bite other people” he whispered as he nursed his fingers a little by blowing on it before he lunched at the other again, covering the other’s mouth with his own.

Objecting, Hibari kicked Mukuro away once more, and attempting to pull the blankets over himself.

“Did I, in the future give you those?” Mukuro asked as he made his way back to Hibari.

“What?” glared Hibari as he turned his head around to face the other before hurriedly turning his head away.

Mukuro’s fingers pulled the covers away as they trailed gently over the hickeys on Hibari’s neck “These hickeys” he whispered before he smirked as he covered the neck with his own mouth.

Hibari’s breath hitched before it slowly relaxed. And it was not for a while before Hibari’s eyes snapped open and he promptly pushed the other away “Stop! Stop!”

”Come on, Kyoya-kun” encouraged Mukuro as he slid his hand under Hibari’s already open kinagashi, groping.

Hissing, Hibari blushed and groaned when he felt familiar fingers moving inside of him “Mukuro! We just!”

Smirking, Mukuro licked the other’s cheek when Hibari’s words were cut off as the Cloud Guardian instinctively placed his arms around the other, his eyes squeezed and his mouth open, gaping for air.

“Don’t put it in so suddenly” whispered Hibari as he pulled the other down lower so that he could rest his back on the bed.

“Kufufufu” chuckled Mukuro as he slowly rocked his hips “I thought you liked it like this”

Hibari glared. He was being teased and he didn’t like it.

xxx

“Just because you can’t be bothered going to go get me a pair of pants before doesn’t give you the right to do me” complained Hibari as he swiftly pulled on the trousers Mukuro had so kindly gotten for him, after the sex that is.

“Oya, oya, you shouldn’t complain, Kyoya” smiled Mukuro as he watched the other gleefully “It was a trade after all, if you let me do you, then I’d go fetch a pair of pants for you”

Hibari scoffed, muttering under his breath “like I had a choice”

“Plus” Mukuro continued “Not only did we join the Mile High club, but you got your pants in the end, didn’t you?”

Hibari glared at the other, snappishly speaking “And who was the one that took my pants off in the first place?”

Pointing to himself, Mukuro sprawled his fingers across his chest “Me, of course”

“I’m going to sit on separate plane from you for the return flight” grumbled Hibari as he stormed out of the bathroom, seething. He wasn’t please, not especially when his partner had the victory smirk plastered over his face. It really annoyed him to no end.


End file.
